


A Morning on the Ranch

by Top o the Morning Laddies (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Septiplier Video Game AUs [2]
Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slime Rancher, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Top%20o%20the%20Morning%20Laddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the life they always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning on the Ranch

The roostro outside crowed loudly, filling the room through the open window. Other roostros began to awake, their loud crows covering any other sound that came from the farm. The hen hens started soon afterwards. They clucked anxiously around their coop, the chickadoos beginning their high pitched trill.  
  
Mark sighed and rolled over, blinking his eyes open to stare at the sun starting to stream through the window. The day seemed more than pleasant; sun shining down, the wind rusting the fruit trees he could see from his bed, knocking a few mint mangos down.  
  
Mark stretched carefully, making sure not to knock the sleeping figure on the bed next to him – he swore that Jack could sleep through anything – and carefully got up out of bed. He headed straight to the kitchen, turning the kettle on and stretching out his back as much as he could. He opened a cupboard, pulling a sachet of coffee out and pouring it into his mug from yesterday. He poured the boiled kettle and watched the white coffee spin around the mug before he picked it up, heading outside.  
  
He sat down in his shirt and underwear, watching the ranch as the slimes began waking up as the sun filtered down through the clouds, squealing as they started bumping into each other. A few of the lights on the auto feeders and plort collectors were flashing, alternatively telling them that the feeders were empty and the collectors were full.  
  
The corral that contained the honey boom largos sat close to him, and he could see an overload of honey and boom plorts across the floor. They flickered gently in the breeze, bumping against the largos and being shot across the floor  
  
Mark smiled gently, and sipped his scalding coffee, sighing happily.  
  
This was truly the life.  
  
He was away from the large city life, the busy hustle and bustle of a 9 to 5 office job; the horrendous morning commutes and the polluted city air full of toxins.  
  
Here, on the ranch, they had nothing to worry about. They pretty much worked their own hours; there was no rush to commute to work in the mornings, and even the scenery around was beautiful – there was no danger here.  
  
Well, the Tarr could be a problem, but they’d already put things in place to stop that being a large issue; protection was cheap enough to build themselves from things they found out in the wild.  
  
The sound of the kettle boiling again broke Mark from his concentration and he turned his head to see Jack in the kitchen, moving around to make his own coffee. After a few minutes, he finally appeared in the doorway, rubbing an eye as he moved to sit next to Mark, reaching over to take his spare hand with a smile.  
  
“No Tarr this morning?”  
  
“Nothing,” Mark smiled back, leaning over to steal a gentle peck. “Looks like our fences have worked, and keeping the largos and slimes away from plorts they can’t eat have stopped them appearing in the corrals.”  
  
Jack nodded, sipping his coffee as he glanced around the ranch. “Looks like the plort collectors are full again.”  
  
Mark made a noise of agreement before he cleared his throat. “I was checking the prices, and pink plorts have gone up to about 12 Newbucks. I was thinking I might go out today and collect a bunch from outside. We need to get some more tabby slimes anyway so I can get some on the way.”  
  
Jack nodded a little and looked over at the plort exchange; he squinted at the prices before sighing. “That would be good. Set some spare money aside in case of an emergency. We need to get a new corral though. I think making some rad phosphor slimes might be beneficial for us.”  
  
Mark nodded a little before finishing his coffee, standing up. “Can I leave the ranch to you, today?”  
  
Jack nodded and watched him with a smile. “I just have to refill the automatic feeders and collect the plorts, love; there’s nothing much to do.”  
  
“You watch yourself on those boom and rock slimes when collecting the plorts. You seem to forget they hurt when they get near to you.”  
  
Jack laughed and flipped the man off as he settled with his coffee, nodding. “Of course, Markimoo, of course; I’ll be wary of them – and I promise to look after your puddle slimes.”  
  
The man smiled and nodded a little before heading inside to get dressed, and Jack smiled. He didn’t need to go out and get dressed – he merely had to pick his Vac up from the side of the house and get to work.  
  
Humming a little bit, he continued sitting where he was, sipping the burning liquid in his cup before Mark’s hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
“I’ll come back when I need to. I might just come back and sell the plorts and head back out. Might come back with foods I’ve found, fill up the feeders that have spat some out. I’ll be back properly in time for lunch.”  
  
Jack nodded and leant his head back, smiling up at him. “Take your time. There’s no rush.”  
  
They leaned down for a gentle kiss and Mark disappeared out the gates, Vac on back as he disappeared towards the pink slime group that seemed to live right outside their front doors.  
  
Jack smiled as the red-haired man slowly disappeared from sight, and then finished his coffee. He headed inside and washed the cups and spoons up they’d used and then decided to pull some knee length shorts on over his boxers. He’d worked in his boxers and a shirt before and had ended up with painful sunburn.  
  
Grabbing his Vac, he headed outside, immediately making his way to the plort collectors with a smile.  
  
Glancing up at the sun above as he started collecting the plorts to sell, Jack allowed himself a smile.  
  
This truly was the life.


End file.
